Shyness and Improv
by KatMadison913
Summary: UPDATED. A shy fan of improv becomes a member of Whose Line Is It Anyway U.S. At first it was to help her self confidence, but improv has blossomed into something more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*No One's POV*

A young woman around the age of twenty years of age awakens from her daily slumber on her black futon bed one morning. Groggily she opens her ocean blue eyes and places her glasses to improve her blurry vision. She yawns as she got up to fix her bed into the couch part. Looking over to the other identical black futon to see it's already in its couch position.

She does her usual morning routine and appears out to the small studio apartment main area in a towel. The closet is filled with her clothing and a male's clothing all takes out the clothes she is going to wear for today and place it on her futon couch.

The large notebook that she and her brother used for notes for each other catches her attention.

" _Gretel,_

 _I went to work today, I'll be back around five. There's some money that I place in your wallet if you are going to be longer than expected. Car's still here. Good luck on your audition and I love you!_

 _Hansel_ "

A soft smile appears on her face when she read her big brother's words. She takes a deep breath as she gets ready for the day.

Her naturally straight dark locks fall down barely touching her palish shoulder, separating softly on her left side. Black skinny jeans show off her curves on her petite, 5'0" body as a matching black tank top is under an off the shoulder long sleeve dark dark sweater. Makeup softly colors her eyelids with her favorite colors black and white as an dark brownish red lipstick colors her small, yet full lips.

She place her only small set of earrings on her ears. A wrist watch is wrapped around her left wrist. Black converse lace up on her feet as she heads out with her purse, locking up the small studio apartment.

Starting up the car, the young woman drives towards the studio where the auditions are being held at. Along the way, her mind goes crazy. It's auditioning for being a performer for the U.S. version of hers and big brother's favorite Whose Line Is It Anyway from the U.K. Over the years, people will say that she's funny in different ways even though she's a shy person. Crossing her fingers, toes, and praying, she will become a performer that she always dreamt of. Not only that, she and her brother are hoping it will help her with her shyness.

Her arrival came along with other people auditioning for the position. Looking around, there are different people at different ages, but she's probably the youngest one there.

Everyone signs in for the auditions and waited in a room for their name to be call out. One by one, her nerves will go crazy. Her face shows a calm, poker face like look.

"Honor Sterling."

Honor hears her name and grabs her stuff that she brought for the audition. The person who called her name leads her to another room. Her eyes see two men that she immediately recognizes one of them.

"H-Hello," she stutters a little, shyly. "M-My name is H-Honor Sterling."

"Hello," the unrecognizable one greets her with a smile, "I'm Dan Patterson, the creator of the show."

"Hello I'm Drew Carey the host of the show," the recognizable one greets with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, hello," Honor greets shyly with a smile, "I'm like a huge fan of your work Mr. Patterson with the U.K. version and Mr. Carey I've been a huge fan of your work of the Drew Carey Show. It's a huge honor meeting you both."

"Well it's an honor," they both said with smiles and chuckles, a reference to her name.

"Now let's get to it…." Dan speaks, getting down to business.

*After the audition*

"Well Miss Sterling," Drew speaks up, "we appreciate for your audition and we will talk more about it."

"We have your information and one of us will contact you if you have the position or not," Dan adds.

"Okay thank you Mr. Patterson, Mr. Carey," she smiles, shaking their hands.

Honor then leaves the studio and head to her car like that the others before. Stomach growls like a wolf loudly when she got into the car. The time in her car shows that it is time for lunch.

She heads to one of her favorite fast food restaurants for lunch. Food for her has been ordered and she heads back home.

Later that day, Honor's at home watching some TV, waiting for her brother to come home from work. Dinner's almost ready and she found a break.

The familiar sound of the household phone ringing gets her attention. At first she thought it was her brother saying he will be home soon or later.

"Hello?" she answers it.

"Hello, is this Honor Sterling?" a somewhat familiar voice asked.

"Yes is it, who is this?"

"It's Drew Carey from earlier."

"Oh! Hello Mr. Carey how are you this evening?"

"I'm doing well and yourself Honor?"

"I'm doing well as well," she chuckles a little.

He too chuckles a little. "I have contacted you now that both Dan Patterson and I have decided to have you on the show of Whose Line!"

Her eyes grew big. "Are you serious Mr. Carey?" she asked, couldn't believe it.

"Yes Honor," he chuckles again, "after seeing what you can do, Dan and I couldn't see anyone else joining the Whose Line family."

"Thank you Mr. Carey," she smiles.

"You're welcome and please call me Drew. On Monday at three o'clock in the afternoon will be the first show you be in."

"Thanks Drew, but may I ask for a favor please?"

"Sure what is it Honor?"

"I might not have a ride there to the studio on Monday, so is it possible for you or someone from the studio can pick me up?"

'I'm not going to be part of the show now because of that question,' she groans to herself.

"It's not a problem Honor, I will be picking you." She can feel him smiling.

"You sure Drew?"

"I'm sure now what is your address?"

She told him and bid a goodbye before seeing her older brother coming into the apartment.

"Hey Gretel," he greets, then seeing the shock look on her face, "what's with the shock look?" he asked, locking up.

"I got the position Hansel," she finally speak through the shock.

"Really?" now he's shock.

"Yes Hansel," Honor says, looking at him with a disbelief look.

"We should celebrate!" Honor's brother, Conner, exclaims with a huge grin.

"Improv games tonight?" she asked with a huge smile.

"You know it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Honor's POV*

Monday has come. Later on today at three in the afternoon, Mr. Drew Carey will pick me up and he's going to take me to the studio. I am really nervous because this is my first job and I don't know if my shyness can handle it.

After having some leftover Subway for lunch, I get ready for Drew's arrival. Today's taping outfit contains of my and my brother's love for dark colors. A sleeveless dark gray top tucked in a high waisted black skirt over my black patterned leggings. Simple black flats are on my feet to complete the outfit as I place on simple makeup with black eyeliner and my hair is down. Usual jewelry and my purse is on me.

Mr. Carey should be here soon. I wish my brother will meet him since he's also a fan of his.

A knock at the door catches my attention. "Coming!" I call out, heading towards the door.

He's at the door, waiting for me. I take a deep breath and open it.

"Hello Honor," he greets with a smile, all dressed and ready for the show. "Ready to go?"

"Y-Yes, I am," I smiled.

I follow behind Mr. Carey as I lock up the studio apartment. Honestly, my mind thought he arrived in an expensive car, but once we got outside changed it completely. A limousine made my eyes big and wide.

"You brought a limousine here?" I asked, surprised.

"Well you are the new performer and I want to make your first day an amazing day."

My lips curls up in a shy smile. He allows me in first and he came in behind. We talk while having some soda since I'm still underage. Mr. Carey can tell that I'm still shy, but improving so that's a good sign. He laugh at some of my jokes as I return the favor.

The moment we arrive at the studio, my shyness went through the roof. At some point, I really thought of baleying out, but Mr. Carey places a hand on my shoulder with a smile.

"Everything's going to be okay Honor," his words calmed me a little as I smiled back with a nod.

He informed me that I will be meeting with all of the main performers, even the ones who are not performing tonight. I took another deep breath to calm my nerves as we step foot inside the studio. Mr. Carey gives me a tour around backstage towards to the stage. My eyes pick up the familiar performers and I hide behind him.

"Remember it's going to be okay," he assures.

I nodded my head and follow him towards them.

"Gentlemen," Mr. Carey speaks, catching their attentions, "allow me to introduce you all to the new member of the family, Honor Sterling."

"Hey there I'm Wayne Brady," Wayne greeted with a huge smile. "Is Honor really your name?"

"Y-Yes it is," I smiled shyly.

Everyone else joins in. Brad Sherwood, Ryan Stiles, Colin Mochrie, Greg Proops and Jeff Davis. Instead of handshakes, I actually got to hug them! I'm starting to feel comfortable with others now. Jeff was the last one to hug, yet it is longer because our arms have a mind of their own. Before we separated, we look rather deeply within each other's eyes. Also there's a height difference. I probably go up to his upper stomach or something.

The guys clear their throats, making us separate.

*The Show*

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway! On tonight's show, I Wanna Rock and Roll All Night and Party Everyday, it's Wayne Brady! Cherr Cherr Cherr Cherry Bomb, it's Honor Sterling! Bang Your Head, it's Colin Mochrie! And Dude Looks like a Lady, it's Ryan Stiles! And I'm your host Drew Carey, let's go have some fun!" The audience cheer as our wonderful host walk towards his work. "Hey, welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Where everything is made up and the points don't matter. What matters now is that we have a new performer Honor Sterling!"

My eyes widen as everyone - I mean everyone - clap and cheer for me. I awkwardly stood up with a shy smile, cursisy.

"Man, Honor, what an unique name you have," Mr. Carey says with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Carey," I smiled back softly.

"Yea, she's the shy one, but once you get to know her she's something else," this made everyone chuckles. "Welcome to the family Honor. Now let's get the show started with Weird Newscasters." Everyone cheers. "This is for all of you. Colin is the arnocher with Honor as your co arocher. And Honor, you are Colin's vampire daughter who has the thirst for everyone's blood."

"So basically like at home," I joked, making everyone either laugh or cheer.

"Oh boy, they always say never estimate the quiet ones," Mr. Carey chuckles with a card in hand. "Wayne, you are doing sports and you are Honor's ex werewolf boyfriend trying to get her back and claim her as your mate."

My eyes widen with a blush. First day and this is happening this quickly?

"And Ryan is the weatherman, who is a horny goblin."

"What?" he asked surprised as everyone laughed.

I'm noticing a theme here.

"Take it away everyone," Mr. Carey says chuckling.

Then the music plays as we get into character.

"Welcome to the six o'clock news," Colin says, getting started. "I'm your anchor, Honey Whatsthisdoinghere. On our top story tonight, a man was caught cheating from his wife only to realize that the woman that he's having a affair was her cousin. Next thing he knew was they will be on the Jerry Springer later that night." (Author's note: can't think of anything). "Let's bring it over to my very special daughter, Prima."

"It is Vampira father," my arms are cross over my arms as if I was sleeping in my coffin as I have awaken to speak in a seductive vampire tone. Slowly I turn around to him to see his neck. "As mother already claimed your delicious mouth?" I move my head forward to him, closing my eyes, to bite his neck.

"Easy there daughter," he says, making the audience laugh, leaning back, stopping me.

I moved back into position, pouting a little.

"Now let's get over to sports with Wolfie," Colin says, having Wayne to go.

Wayne poses into a werewolf position before speaking in a deep tone. "In today's sports, we have a very beautiful girl who I am going to officially become my mate," he smirks, looking over to me.

My face turned into an annoyed look, but then I turn to someone in the audience.

"Well, don't you have a pretty neck," I speak with a huge vampire grin, standing up. "You know," I said, walking over to a forty year looking man in the front row, "the blood is more delicious from a pretty neck."

He seems to enjoy the show, letting me do this.

"No!" Wayne howls to the moon, not liking this, getting on all fours.

I pretend to attack the audience member by the neck and he pretends to be attacked.

"Get back here young lady!" Colin yells at me, acting like my father.

"But dad!" I whined to his character, looking at him.

"Vampira, sit back down," he says firmly to me, looking at me with a look screaming for me to come back.

"I'll suck your blood later," I smirked to him, returning to my seat, where Wayne's character is begging for my attention.

I keep on ignoring his affections, annoyed with them since his character is my character's ex boyfriend.

"Let's go to the weather, Ryan," Colin says, looking at the horny goblin character.

"In today's weather," Ryan says in goblin voice and position, "it will be raining all around Southern California, like on the love potion train," referencing to our characters. "But Vampira does need a real monster in her immortal life."

Okay at this point, I'm seriously masking my uncomfortness at the situation, but Colin and Mr. Carey seems to know more so than anyone else.

After a few acts, Colin finally speaks, getting me out of the situation like a father, "Goodnight and good news."

The music plays, making all of us stop. Wayne and Ryan apologizes to me about the act as Colin puts away the stools. I smiled and assured them it's okay. Returning to our seats, Wayne offers me some water which I accept.

"Whoever think the writer have crazy ideas for an improv show huh?" Drew Carey says. "Enjoying yourself there Honor?"

"I'm going to under my bed tonight and never reamerdge," I joked with a smile.

This is getting better then I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*After the Show*

*Honor's POV*

The guys and I finished up the night with reading the credits. Ryan and I are being two gossiping women at the salon with Wayne and Colin as our hairstylists.

I take a breath of relief when we return back to backstage.

"You're amazing Honor!" Jeff exclaims with a huge smile, when he sees us.

"Yes, you did awesome!" Greg adds, smiling.

"Outstanding work!" Brad excitedly joins in.

"W-Was it really that good?" I stuttered a little shyly, really surprised.

"As I said before," Mr. Carey chuckles, "never estimate the quiet ones."

"Th-Thank you," I thanked them shyly. "I-I didn't realized that I-I was that good."

"Your vampire character made me laugh so hard Honor," Drew, our beloved host, adds in.

Pretty much the guys get into conversation about our comedy routines and skits. Jeff would sometimes join in, but he would mostly just stare at me with that adorable, goofy smile. A faint blush on my cheeks whenever I catch him doing that.

The time on my wrist watch makes my eyes grow big and wide.

"Oh my gosh, I-I'm sorry gentlemen," I apologized to them, "but I n-need to get home."

"I can give her a ride home," Jeff offers quickly.

A blush covers my face when I heard that. "I-I don't want to d-disrupt your time," I speak, silently cursing at my stuttering.

He blushes a little with eyes widen a bit. "Really it's okay," Jeff assures me.

"Umm okay," I finally cave in.

At the corner of my blurry vision, the other guys are looking at each other for some odd reason.

I follow Jeff outside of his really nice car after saying my goodbyes to everyone. He opens my door with a smile like a gentleman. A blushing smile is on my face as I enter in the car. He gets into the driver seat when I put on my seatbelt.

"Where do you live?" he asked, starting up the car.

I tell him where and we soon arrived to the apartment complex.

"Here's where I live," I said when he pulls into the parking lot.

"Looks small," he comments, looking at the building.

"Yea, I'm hoping with money in general, I can find a better place," I sighed. Then I turn to him with a smile, "Thank you for giving me a ride Jeff. I really appreciate it." Very happy that my stuttering is calm.

"You're welcome Honor," he smiles to me.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea, hey Honor?"

"Yes Jeff?"

"I don't mind you drinking my blood from my neck anytime," he smirks, making a reference with my 'Weird Newscasters' character.

"Well," I smirked back, feeling some confidence, "your neck does look delicious," I get back to my character.

Our eyes meet in a familiar trance from earlier. Gosh, he has amazing eyes.

Jeff then leans in, closing his eyes while puckering his lips. I can feel my cheeks grew warm. My eyes closed quickly. His hot breath is against my warm cheek. Then his lips press themselves on it. It actually feels so nice.

My eyes open to see Jeff smiling to me with love in his eyes.

"See you tomorrow Honor," he says softly still smiling.

"S-See y-you tommorrow Jeff," I smiled softly.

I unbuckled myself and exist the car. I begin to walk closer to the entrance a little before looking back. Jeff was still watching me with that cute, funny smile on his face.

A small giggle escapes my smiling lips. My hand wave to him for a goodbye.

He waves back and drives away.

My heart feels so warm and full of emotion. Jeff's a really nice, funny person. Suddenly Conner came to mind. How is he going to take this? I'm going to find out.

The moment I open the door to our apartment, the amazing sight of cookies greeted me. My mouth waters.

"Hey Gretel," Conner greets me with his nickname to me, smiling.

He's a tall as Jeff, lean and slender. Long to the shoulders in a ponytail black hair with dark brown eyes and pale skin like me. Black T-shirt and black jeans cover his body.

"Are those cookies?" I asked, looking at them.

"Oh yes, as a celebration for you being an official Improv comedian!" he grins, offering them to me.

As you can tell, we have sweet teeth and we LOVE sweets. No we don't eat a lot in one setting, but we are addicted to sweets. Also we love Hansel and Gretel since we were really young, even though my brother is nine years older than me.

With two large glasses of milk, Conner and I dig into the yummy goodness. The thought of Jeff came to mind when we finish up our celebration.

"Umm Hansel?" I speak softly.

"Yes Gretel?" he asked curious of my tone.

"One of the performers and I have sort of chemistry together," I blushed.

"Hmm," he hums concentrating. "Who is the performer?"

"Jeff Davis," I answered, a little worried of what he is going to say.

The look on his face shows me he's seriously thinking about this.

"Is there anyway you can get me a ticket for the show?" he asked.

"I'm sure I can," I replied with some hope. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes both as the performer and the person," he smiles, then smirks. "Don't tell him what's going on because I want to freak him out."

I giggle at his humor. "Will you read me Hansel and Gretel pretty please?" I smiled.

"Of course I will," he smiles back. "Now go get your pajamas on and we can snuggle up on my bed, okay?"

"Okay!"

My pajamas contains of being old fashion, meaning it's a silk black button up long sleeved top with matching pants and gray trimmings. Conner wears the same thing for pajamas.

I get into his bed to snuggle up to his side as he opens our all time favorite storybook.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Later that Week*

*Honor's POV*

This whole week have been amazing. Everyone enjoys my performances along with the guys. Greg became a part of the crew the other day. Now today's show has Jeff joining us. Oh boy, this is going to be interesting, especially since Conner is going to be in audience.

"Our first game we are going to play is 'Themed Restaurant'," Drew announced. "Jeff and Honor are going on a date," everyone awwwed when Jeff offers me a seat away from the host like a gentleman with a smile. I smiled back, accepting it. "They actually look like they are on a date," he chuckles, referencing to Jeff's usual suite and tie and my outfit is of a long sleeved black dress that went down to my knees, black tights, and low heeled Mary Jane's. "Alright, Jeff and Honor are on a date and the them is Tim Burton."

I immediately got excited. My action shows I'm silently squealing. Everyone laughed when Colin and Ryan get nervous.

"Take it away," Mr. Carey gives the cue.

"So sweetheart," Jeff smiles, making me blush, "we are celebrating something very special today."

"Oh really?" I giggled.

"Just you and me," he starts to flirt.

"Worm's Wart or Frog's Breath?" Colin asked as our waiter.

"Do you have Nightly Shade?" I smiled.

"Mr. Oogie Boogie!" he yells out to another co worker or manager.

"Nightmare Before Christmas," I chuckled.

"Right!" Colin smiles, walking away.

"Anyways sweetheart," Jeff smiles again, "I know it's our first date and all, but-"

Ryan swoofs in and speak in a deep voice, "Here are your menus, what do you like for appetizer?"

"Do you have vegetarian stuffed mushrooms?" Jeff asked.

"Anything else?"

"Batman Forever?" I guessed a little confused of Ryan's character.

"Right!"

"But sweetheart," Jeff says again, starting to get nervous, "the reason why i brought you here is because-"

"Here's your food," Colin comes in, placing the food down. He leans, bringing us closer. "Don't say the food here three times or else," he whispers.

"Beetlejuice," I knew that immediately.

Jeff appears to becoming a little uncomfortable and I wasn't sure if he's in character or real life.

"Honor Sterling," he says, standing up and kneeling down in front of me, shocking me, holding my hands, "please, please, please go out with me for real."

His question made everyone excited for my answer, but my brother's reaction feels indifferent. But at the same time, he wants me to happy like I want him to be happy as well.

"Yes, I would love to," I smiled big, nodding my head.

Everyone cheers and applause. Jeff smiles big, pulling me into a tight embrace. I hug him back just as tightly, smiling big.

Jeff holds me close as he walks me to the chairs and offer me some water, which I happily accept it. We click our glasses in cheers.

"Whose Line Is It Anyway, the show where history is being made!" Mr. Carey smiles. "Unfortunately, we have to go with our next game which….Song Styles." I whimpered playfully as Jeff groans playfully annoyed. "ALright you two lovebirds, Jeff will be singing to someone from the audience."

He and I hold hands, never wanting to let go. Slowly our hands separated when he has to.

I look to see Mr. Carey walk over to where Connor is! My eyes widen when he really chosen my big brother.

"Hi, what's your name?" he asked him.

"Connor," he answers, smiling.

"And what do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Oh boy," Everyone chuckles. "What kind of lawyer you are?"

"A criminal lawyer."

Jeff looks nervous about what he is going to sing. I'm secretly nervous of how this going to go.

"Hello Jeff," Connor greets almost scaring him, shaking his hand. "I am Mr. Connor Sterling, Honor's big brother."

That statement shocked everyone as I playfully roll up into a ball, scared.

"Drew, what have you done?" Ryan asked, shocked.

"I didn't know that I was going to pick Honor's big brother," Mr. Carey defended himself. "Man oh man."

"This is going to be interesting for Jeff," Colin jokes with a smile.

"Not helping!" Jeff playfully argues with him.

Connor has the side of his smirking face in his hand, really enjoying to see Jeff under pressure. At this point, I am both playfully and really embarrassed of this situation now because I just said yes to Jeff's proposal of going out with him without him asking for my big brother's permission.

"Okay, Jeff, you are going to sing Honor's big brother Connor in the style of rock/punk."

I look up a little at this. Rock/punk is one of our favorite genres. So hopefully this will be good.

Music begins to play as Jeff air guitars to the beat.

" _Oh wow this is a shock_ ," he begins to sing, " _I sure hope this will be good. Oh please, Mr. Connor. I truly want to be your sister, Honor_." His hands are laced together in a begging motion to him. " _What can I do to get your blessing? And please, don't leave me hanging_." Connor is looking down at him firmly, removing his hand over from his instance glare. " _I really promise it won't become crazy, maybe we can settle this over a pastry_?" Jeff guessed, but that caught both of mine and Connor's attenctions.

He then gets the idea. " _Sugar, spice, and everything about her is nice, and she doesn't deserve to have a price. I can take you both to the nicest restaurants in town, but always enjoy games all around_."

At this point, I don't see my brother's face, but his still action is showing me he's in deep thought.

" _Honor will be treated a like a queen and I will never be mean_." Curse my bad habit of blushing! " _If it makes you happy, I can be your best buddy. Do you wanna travel to faraway places_?" Connor nods his head with a smirk. " _Help me run this race. I can even take the three of us somewhere sweet and tasty. How about we start at 'The Sweetest Place on Earth', the City in Pennsylvania, Hershey_?"

"Sold!" Connor smiles big, accepting the offer.

That made me shock, but I smiled big, feeling happy.

*After the show, backstage*

"Did I really meet your brother?" Jeff asked me still in shock.

"Yes Jeff you have," I replied, looking up at him. "D-Did he really scare you?" I asked worried for him.

"Yes he did," he answers with a sigh. Then he smiles and gently holds my small, pale hand. "At least, he has given me permission to take you out."

I blush at this gesture and smiled shyly to him. "Y-Yea, when is our d-date?"

"Hmm," he hums, beginning to think. "How about tomorrow at say elevenish?"

Tomorrow's Saturday.

"Wh-Where are we going?"

"We can get lunch and check out the museum," he suggests with a smile.

That perk my interest. "I would like that," I smiled with a blush on my face.

"See you there."

"S-See you-" I blushed more when he kisses my cheek.

Jeff smiles at my blushing face before winking at me. He walks away when Connor arrives to my side.

"Lunch and a museum, huh?" he smirks. "I'm starting to like this guy more, Gretel."

"Does he really got your approval, Hansel?" I asked, looking at him.

"He does have my approval to date you, but he needs to ask me for permission to be your boyfriend before giving you your first kiss," Connor is very firm on that. "Kissing on your cheek is fine for now, okay?"

"Okay," I smiled.

Little did we know, Jeff was listening to everything.


End file.
